council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind Songsteel
Rosalind Songsteel is a human bard who serves as a noble in Kymal and a co-owner of the Avandra's Luck Casino alongside her twin brother, Roland Songsteel. Before this she was a student at the Bard's College in Westruun. Description Appearance Rosalind is a 5'8'' human woman. She has long blonde hair often tied into a braid over her left shoulder and the same green eyes as her twin brother. She wears leather armour over a Songsteel blue tunic and long, often patchwork, trousers. Personality Rosalind is often sarcastic and cocky. In general, she is less serious than her brother, particularly prone to acting impulsively and decisively. However, much like Roland she does often joke and laugh even when faced with dire odds. Rosalind is naturally charismatic, with a great skill at deception and navigating social situations. She is protective of those she loves, though not as fierce about it as Roland, instead believing that revenge should be absolute and that time should be taken to work out how to make it as effective as possible, most obviously seen when she proceeded to tear down the Myriad in Kymal along with her brother in revenge for Lydia Starguard's death. Despite their training by Bishop leading them towards a more detatched outlook, both Songsteel twins possess a very self-sacrificial outlook, not hestitating to throw themselves into danger to help evacuate Emon during Tharizdun's occupation of the city. Rosalind's alignment is Chaotic Good. Biography Early Life Rosalind was born alongside her twin brother Roland to the Songsteel noble family in Kymal. Throughout her childhood, her parents were often absent and the twins were mostly raised by Felix Bishop, the family butler. As they grew up, Bishop educated them in etiquette and also in combat, during which Roland showed great skill with swords and Rosalind revealed innate magical tendencies. In their late teens, Roland fell in love with and had a relationship with Lydia Starguard, Rosalind's best friend. One night however, the twins idyllic life was shattered when a series of assailants attacked the Songsteel manor searching for their parents. The twins were overwhelmed but saved by Bishop, who revealed that he possessed aasimaar heritage and he fought off the assailants. Both twins left Kymal soon after, Rosalind to bards college in Westruun and Roland to apprentice under Morxes, a tiefling investigator in Emon. A couple of years later, their parents, Lord and Lady Songsteel were arrested, having been discovered to be members of the Myriad. Rosalind then met Ireena Kolyana, a young woman a little older than Rosalind herself who was on the run from some great evil. Rosalind befriended the woman and also recieved a cat named Waffles for her birthday from Roland. Council of Echoes In late 822 P.D. Rosalind was visited at college by Bishop and his travelling companions, who would go on to become Hindsight. She introduced Ireena to Bishop and explained her story to him before he advised her to be careful. She reassured him and invited the party to her dance performance at the college the next day at the Civilization's Dawn festival. On their way back to college, Rosalind and Ireena were attacked and captured by the Reaper. The two were taken to the Gladberry farm on the city outskirts where Rosalind was left to feed the Oblex living there while the Reaper carried on with Ireena. The Oblex began to drain Rosalind of her memories but was slain fairly soon after by Hindsight, although Rosalind lost much of her memory. Hindsight decided to return Rosalind to her brother in Emon, with a stop along the way to attend an auction in Kymal. The group successfully brought Rosalind to Roland in Emon and the next day, her memories were restored in the temple of Sarenrae. That evening, the group were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Vanya, Pseuda's sister, who had successfully avoided an attack by the Orphan Maker, a serial killer ravaging Emon that Roland was investigating. The twins decided to care for her while Hindsight pursued the creature. Following this, the trio were attacked by a vampire spawn which they successfully killed but at Hindsight's urging, they remained at the offices while the party chased down the spawn's master. The next time Rosalind was encountered was following Lydia Starguard's death and Hindsight's capture by the Council of Echoes. Roland had recieved Lydia's last will and had therefore been given command over House Starguard. Rosalind later had to hold Roland back from killing Sisava, as the Yuan'ti had been responsible for Lydia being captured by the Council. The twins then left Emon for Kymal, with Rosalind making a promise to Bishop to "keep him (Roland) out of trouble". Technically Rosalind didn't break her promise, but she also made no promises that she herself would stay out of trouble. In Kymal, Roland used House Starguard's influence to buy up a majority of shares in Sisava's Casino "The Dragon's Hoard" and also to reinstate House Songsteel under his sister's leadership. Rosalind meanwhile began to raid the Myriad operations in Kymal, shaking shareholders confidence in Sisava's leadership before Roland bought up any lost shares. Once they had garnered enough influence, the twins seized the "Dragon's Hoard" from Sisava and drove him and by proxy, the Myriad, out of the city. The twins also sent their imprisoned parents to Marquet to feel the pain they had caused those they had sold into slavery. They renamed the casino to "Avandra's Luck" and made Houses Songsteel and Starguard joint owners of the business, although Rosalind showed a more natural skill than her brother at running the casino. They re-encountered Hindsight upon their return to Kymal. Despite facing a small amount of disapproval by Bishop for acting so rashly, the twins aided Hindsight in many ways. Through a decree by Rosalind, Bishop was officially instated into House Songsteel as an Uncle to the twins and Williner Farnell was allowed to regain his old family estate. Roland and Rosalind then showed Hindsight to a teleportation circle in the vaults that linked to Whispercreek Estate. The party then headed through the circle with promises they would revive Lydia on their return. Soon after, Rosalind headed through the portal to rescue Pikkik and Ireena Kolyana from the estate before returning to Kymal. A few hours later, Hindsight returned to Kymal. Not all they brought with them was good news however, as despite the fact that they had killed The Reaper and freed Lydia's soul, the Council of Echoes had succeeded in releasing Tharizdun from his prison. Roland and Rosalind aided in resurrecting Lydia and Roland then retreated to Starguard estate with her to help her recover. Rosalind meanwhile returned to the casino and there she explained to Bishop how the twins had seized and begun to run the business. At a war council the next day, the twins, as well as Lydia were in attendance and to Bishop's chagrin, they revealed an intention to join the fight and help to evacuate innocent people from the city. Bishop harshly disagreed but was unable to change their minds and, as they all prepared to leave, the twins asked him to "come back alive Uncle." During the battle, the twins' gamble paid off, with a large number of people being successfully evacutated, although the Songsteel forces became overwhelmed by demons until Ariawyn summoned her pack of werewolves to aid them. Despite this, the twins were forced into a rolling retreat and Hindsight saw in a vision that they were facing down a Goristro demon that, while they slew it, successfully shattered Roland's left leg. This injury was instantly treated by Rosalind but would prove to have a lasting effect on Roland throughout the rest of his life. Echoes Crisis Aftermath Following Tharizdun's defeat, Rosalind returned to Kymal to run the Avandra's Luck and tasked her people to begin forcing the Myriad out of Tal'Dorei. Often she worked alongside her brother to hunt the organisation's members. Relationships Roland Songsteel Roland Songsteel is Rosalind's twin sister, although he often states she is his little sister as he was born two minutes before she was. When they were younger the twins were inseperable, often getting into trouble growing up in Kymal. She is fiercely protective over him and trusts him above all others. The two balance one another well, with Roland being the more analytic and calculating mind while Rosalind acts impulsively more often. Roland, along with Bishop and Lydia are the only people allowed to call Rosalind "Rose", with Roland in particular often calling her "Little Rose". Ireena Kolyana Ireena is one of Rosalind's best friends and Rosalind puts herself in danger to protect her often. Rosalind also rapidly teleported to Whispercreek estate to save Ireena once Hindsight freed her from the Council of Echoes. Felix Bishop-Songsteel Bishop acted as more of a parental figure to the twins than either of their parents ever did, raising them from essentially the moment they were born. Throughout their childhood, Bishop taught the twins etiquette and combat and several times he acted as a protector. Rosalind credits Bishop with honing her deceptive and cunning tendencies, as the man often encouraged Rosalind to outsmart her foes. During the Echoes Crisis Rosalind came to view Bishop as family. Towards the end of the crisis, Roland and Rosalind invited Bishop to become an official member of House Songsteel and by extent, their adoptive uncle. Hindsight Rosalind fought alongside Hindsight at several points and came to regard them as powerful allies and friends. In particular, Rosalind was thankful to Williner for reviving Lydia. When she first met the party, Rosalind was attracted to Argos. Equipment Rosalind often wore leather armour over Songsteel blue tunics. Her main weapon was a rapier that served as her spellcasting focus. She also possessed a Sending Stone linked to Hindsight's sending stones that was given to her by Bishop. Trivia * The Songsteel/Starguard empire founded around the Avandra's Luck was inspired by the Peaky Blinders. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Songsteels Category:Bards Category:Humans